Un amour latent
by Himiko Pocket
Summary: C'est une fanfiction sur le couple Jean x Marco, que j'adore, donc j'étais obligé d'écrire sur eux. Une pensée pour ma Beta, Sugar Aoi, qui adore aussi ce couple.
1. Chapter 1

Cela fait un moment que Marco est amoureux de Jean, depuis qu'ils se sont connu dans la 104e brigade d'entraînement pour être précis, ils ont même tissé une belle amitié et passe le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Mais Marco n'arrive toujours pas à faire le premier pas. Il a essayé à de nombreuses reprises d'avouer ses sentiments à Jean, sans y parvenir et maintenant ils sont déjà membres du bataillon d'exploration. Mais ce qu'il ne s'est pas, c'est que Jean est aussi amoureux de lui, en secret.

- Je n'y arriverais jamais, je suis un cas désespéré... fit Marco, seul dans son coin, en train de nettoyer son équipement tridimensionnel.

- Qui est un cas désespéré?

Jean venait d'arriver derrière lui, sans qu'il s'en rend compte. Il sait toujours où me trouver...j'espère qu'il ne m'a pas trop entendu me lamenter sur moi-même..., pensa Marco.

- Euh...personne... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jean? répondit Marco.

- Je suis venu te chercher, tu as vu l'heure? C'est bien de nettoyer ton équipement, mais il faut aussi penser à s'alimenter, Marco.

- Je suis désolé...je n'ai pas vu le temps passé... Allons manger. Marco rangea son équipement et ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le réfectoire, pour rejoindre leurs amis pour le repas du soir.

Jean avait trouvé l'attitude de Marco très bizarre pendant le dîner, il avait toujours été timide mais pas au point d'être renfermé comme ça, son ami semblait abattu. Ils se dirigeait maintenant vers leur chambre, car dans le bataillon d'exploration, ils sont deux par chambre et naturellement Jean avait voulu partager cette dernière avec Marco. Jean se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'affliger à ce point. On va avoir une discussion dans notre chambre, je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état, pensa Jean.

- Si seulement il était mon petit-ami, les choses seraient plus simple... murmura Jean, surtout pour lui-même.

- Tu as dis quelque chose, Jean? fit Marco, intrigué de le voir murmurer dans son coin.

- Non...rien...rentrons.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre. Comme à son habitude, Jean se dirigea vers son lit et commença à se déshabiller, devant un Marco gêné, qui détourna le regard, pour éviter de céder à la tentation. Jean avait envie d'un bon bain, mais ce qu'il voulait surtout, c'était savoir ce qui préoccupait tant Marco.

- Marco...qu'est-ce que tu as? Jean avait posé cette question d'un air résolu et il attendait une réponse claire.

- Moi...rien du tout...

- Pourquoi cette hésitation, si il y a rien, en plus tu n'as pas dis un seul mot de tout le dîner,sa ne te ressemble pas. dit Jean, sceptique.

- ...

- Marco? fit Jean, impatient.

- Il n'y a rien...

Marco se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il n'avait pas envie de subir un interrogatoire de la part de Jean, surtout que c'était lui qui occupait toujours ses pensées. Mais ça il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il n'y arrivait pas. Qu'est-ce que qu'il dirait, si je lui disais que je l'aime...ahahah...je le dégoûterais sûrement..., pensa Marco. Cette pensée le rendit triste, des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et ferma à clefs. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte et recroquevilla ses jambes contre lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Jean le voit pleurer, parce qu'il s'inquièterait pour lui et c'était tout ce que Marco voulait éviter.

Jean n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit, son ami c'était déjà enfermé dans la salle de bain, le laissant perplexe. Mais pourquoi il refuse de me parler, si ça va pas, je pourrais le réconforter., pensa Jean. Il se laissa glisser par terre et appuya son dos contre la porte de la salle de bain, résigné.

"Idiot, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime..." , pensèrent-ils en choeur.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean et Marco vont partir pour une mission de routine, mais le bataillon d'exploration va se faire attaquer par deux titans. Marco va se faire attraper par l'un d'eux, mais il ne va pas mourir. Rassurez-vous, Jean va arriver juste à temps pour le sauver...

Le lendemain de leur petite dispute, Marco avait parlé à Jean comme si de rien n'était, mais ce dernier n'avait pas oublié son comportement et avait l'intention d'avoir une discussion à ce sujet. Il rejoigna Marco au réfectoire, pour le déjeuner.

- Ah Jean! Par ici, je t'ai gardé une place. fit Marco, l'interpellé s'installa devant lui.

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme sa, après ton comportement d'hier soir...tu as intérêt de me dire ce qui se passe... répondit Jean.

- Jean... fit Marco d'un ton hésitant. Je n'y couperai pas cette fois, il est tellement borné qu'il me lâchera pas, avant de savoir ce que j'ai. Est-ce que je dois lui avouer mes sentiments, au risque de le perdre., pensa t-il.

- Oui...j'attends... fit Jean. Il été impatient, mais il savait aussi très bien que si il poussé trop Marco, ce dernier se refermerait comme une huître et ils seraient bien avancés.

- Je... Marco fut interrompu par le Caporal Rivaille, qui venait d'entrer.

- Ecouter moi tous! Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour de patrouille, alors préparez-vous à partir! fit le Caporal Rivaille. Il quitta la pièce, sans même prêter attention à ces officiers.

- Merde! siffla Jean, entre ses dents. Il n'allait pas avoir sa réponse tout de suite, pensa t-il.

- On devrait y aller...sinon il va nous saquer... fit Marco soulagé, qui remerciait intérieurement leur Caporal d'être entrer dans la pièce à temps. Sa me laissera le temps de réfléchir, pensa t-il.

- Ok... fit Jean, résigné. Ils partirent se préparer et prendre leurs équipements tridimensionnels au hangar.

Le bataillon d'exploration était en train de chevaucher la plaine, quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre, ils se mirent immédiatement en formation.

- Rester sur vos gardes! hurla Rivaille, à l'intention de ces officiers.

Au moment où il leur donnait cet ordre, deux titans arrivèrent en courant vers eux. Le bataillon se sépara immédiatement en deux groupe, pour prendre à partie un titan chacun.

- Attaquer les et n'oubliait pas! Une incision profonde au niveau de la nuque, ne vous faites pas tuer bande d'idiots! tonna le Caporal Rivaille.

- J'adore ça façon de nous encourager! fit Hanji, en rigolant. Mais ça ne faisait pas rire les autres.

- Hanji! Fais toi tuer, ça me fera des vacances! lui lança Rivaille.

- Mais bien sûr mon lapin... lui répondit ironiquement Hanji.

Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais ces deux là..., pensa Jean. L'équipe du Caporal se chargeait du premier titan, avec Mikasa, Eren et Armin, tandis que eux, l'équipe de Hanji se chargeait du deuxième, c'est-à-dire, lui, Reiner et Marco. Il chercha Marco des yeux, ce dernier était déjà en train de chevaucher vers lui. Mais le titan dont ils s'occupaient, le repéra.

- Marco! Attention, derrière toi! hurla Jean. Le titan avait pris en chasse Marco, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, le titan l'attrapa avec sa main gigantesque et envoya valser son cheval.

- Jean... fit Marco, terrifié. Le titan le tenait fermement dans sa main, l'empêchant d'utiliser son équipement tridimensionnel. Non...je ne veux pas mourir...je veux dire mes sentiments à Jean...même si il me déteste après...je veux rester avec lui..., pensa Marco, aux bords des larmes.

- Marco! Enfoiré, lâche le! cria Jean qui s'était élancé sur le titan.

A l'aide de son équipement tridimensionnel, il atteignit le poignet du titan et le trancha d'un coup sec, libérant Marco. Il rattrapa ce dernier juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le mit en sûreté, le plus loin possible du titan. Hanji et Reiner, profitèrent de l'inattention du titan, pour lancer une attaque combinée. Hanji atteignit la nuque du titan, lui permettant de faire une profonde incision. Le titan s'écroula sur le sol, plus loin l'équipe du Caporal Rivaille avait aussi neutralisé le premier titan et grâce au ciel, à part les titans morts, on ne déplorait aucune victime.

- Marco, est-ce que ça va? Tu n'as pas été blessé? fit Jean, inquiet. Ils étaient agenouillés par terre.

- Non, je n'ai rien...merci de m'avoir sauvé Jean...j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir cette fois... répondit-il, en sanglotant.

- Marco...j'ai eu tellement peur...je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, si je t'avais perdu... dit-il, en prenant son ami dans ses bras. Je t'aime tellement..., pensa t-il.

- ...Jean...j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer... commença timidement Marco en s'écartant délicatement de lui et essuyant ces larmes qui avaient commencé à ruisseler sur ces joues.

- Tu peux tout me dire Marco... fit Jean, posant tendrement sa main droite sur la joue de ce dernier, pour l'inciter à retrouvrer son calme.

- ...Je t'aime Jean...je sais que je ne devrais pas...on est deux hommes...et on est amis... je ne veux pas gâcher cette amitié si précieuse...mais...mais j'avais besoin...de t'avouer mes sentiments...je ne voulais pas mourir sans te le dire...tu peux me détester maintenant si tu le veux...mais moi je t'aime...et je continuerais de t'aimer... fit Marco, les yeux fermés, des sanglots dans la voix.

- Idiot! Moi aussi je t'aime...je t'aime depuis le premier jour... répondit-il, n'en croyant pas ces oreilles, ils s'aimaient tout les deux, ces sentiments étaient partagés.

Se fichant de leurs coéquipiers qui s'étaient rapprochés d'eux, pour entendre ce qui se passait. Jean attrapa Marco et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, le prenant dans ces bras. Marco répondit à son baiser d'une infinie tendresse et passa ces bras autour de son cou, approfondissant leur baiser, sans se préoccuper des autres. Ils remerciait tout les deux le ciel, d'être encore en vie. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir être vraiment ensemble, plus comme des amis, mais comme des amants, deux personnes qui s'aiment. Les sifflements à la fois admiratifs et ironiques de leurs coéquipiers ramenèrent les deux hommes à la réalité, leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seul.

- Dis donc mon lapin, apparament tu as des tourteraux dans ton équipe... fit Hanji en rigolant, à l'attention de Rivaille.

- Tsss...ferme là un peu Hanji, tu me gonfles! répondit Rivaille, sur un ton menaçant.

- Ahahah... rigolait cette dernière, sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Elle remonta sur son cheval.

- On rentre! tonna Rivaille, Hanji l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle pourrait pas mourir celle-là, que je sois enfin tranquille, pensa t-il.

Tout le monde remontait à cheval, pour repartir. Jean pris Marco sur son cheval avec lui, car ce dernier avait malheureusement perdu le sien, pendant l'attaque du second titan. Marco en profita pour se coller contre le dos de Jean, serrant ces bras autour de sa taille.

- Marco... fit Jean.

- Oui...

- Dors avec moi...ce soir... dit Jean.

- D'accord... répondit timidement Marco, le visage rouge pivoine.


End file.
